everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Courageous Charming/Relationships
This page is comprised of Courageous Charming's relationships with the various characters he interacts with. Family Parents Courageous is equally close to both his mother and father. As the only son, he does have a slightly closer relationship with his father but still shares a close bond with his mother. His parents generally don't care what Courage does, only that it is not illegal. They are proud of what he does and is extremely supportive of him. Father - Adventurous Charming TBA Mother - Exotic Charming TBA Aunts & Uncles Courageous has one known aunt, his mother's sister, Excellence. There are no known siblings belonging to his father, Adventurous. Aunt - Excellence Charming Despite his Aunt living in Japan half of the year, Courageous still has a close relationship with her. Siblings Courageous has two younger siblings, twin sisters, who were born ten years after he was. The late birth of his sisters did cause some crazy with the people of his kingdom, but his father managed to calm them down. Unfortunately, his sisters and mother are constantly guarded when they leave the castle. Sister - Clarity Charming Sister - Charity Charming Grandparents Grandmother - Lyrical Charming Grandparent - Eccentric Charming Courageous doesn't know about his mother's parent, Eccentric, only that he got their eye color. Exotic often tells him that he looks just like Eccentric, being almost an exact copy. The only difference, his blonde-white tips from Adventurous. Future family Courageous and Scarlett end up having three children, Carmine, Carnelian, and Rosella. Carmine was named after Scarlett's Uncle Carmine, who passed away years before her birth, Carnelian was named to follow Scarlett's red-themed naming, and Rosella was named after her great-grandmother, Rosalie. Carmine and Carnelian are fraternal twins and were born rather late into Scarlett and Courageous's marriage, nearly eight years in, which confused a lot of people. What people didn't know, Scarlett suffered from many miscarriages, which caused some distress to her. During those times, Crimson took over as King to allow Courageous to take care of Scarlett and help her heal. Crimson took over as King during those times so Courageous could take care of Scarlett and help her heal. Friends Liam Charming Liam is Courageous's best friend. They met the summer before Courageous began at Ever After High, at the Royal Summit. Though Liam was a year older, that didn't stop the two from hanging out, finding them both having some similar ideas. When Courageous first came to Ever After High, Liam was the first to welcome him and showed him around campus. AJ Charming Through Liam, Courageous met AJ, who is like a brother to him. Both have the same sexuality and Courage finds it easier to talk to AJ about things like that. Pets As a gift from his parents, Courageous received an eight-month-old female Siberian Husky named Emerald. She is copper-brown in coloration with stunning amber eyes, which makes people wonder why Courage named her Emerald. Romance Courageous identifies as bisexual panromantic. Girlfriend - Scarlett Vermillion TBA Ex-boyfriend - Aelius de Apollo Once upon a time ago, Courageous once dated Aelius. The reasoning for their breakup is unknown and Aelius and Courage plan on keeping it that way. The two are still on speaking terms and Courageous is happy to sit back and watch Aelius enjoy his relationship with Céleste Zay. Category:Shadows' Subpages Category:Subpages